In recent years, various display devices, such as, for example, a liquid crystal display device, an electrowetting display device, an electrophoretic display device, etc., have been developed.
In general, a display device includes a display panel to display an image and a backlight unit to supply light to the display panel. The display panel controls a transmittance of the light provided from the backlight unit to display the image. The light provided to the display panel from the backlight unit is a white light.
The backlight unit is classified into, for example, an edge-illumination type backlight unit disposed at a side portion of the display panel to supply the light to the display panel and a direct-illumination type backlight unit disposed right under the display panel to supply the light to the display panel. The edge-illumination type backlight unit includes, for example, a light source to generate the light and a light guide plate to guide the light. The light guide plate guides the light emitted from the light source to the display panel.